running from my past But I can't run any more
by Anigen
Summary: venture into the past and future of on of my faverite characters as she fights in tribeword.. crummy summery i know but the story is good...
1. looking for games

Running from my past….. But I can't run any more

I use to think that if nobody knew of my past. Nobody knew of by time in the techno prison or camp as they call it…. I thought that if I could start over I could I don't know forget and never have to remember…. You know just play it stupid and never let anybody know how smart I am or of my colorful past….

This is my story… And I am Gel… I'm a former prisoner and former member of the modes and I am not in any way, shape, or form a Mall Rat

Chapter 1: Just looking for games

Gel's P.O.V.

I walked out of the computer lab and bumped into Elle. She shot me a look of disgust and shoved by me…I kept on walking or at least I tried… she turned around and grabbed my arm in her vice like grip. " Gel, I might not know what you are up to but believe me I will find out, and when Jack and Lex get back I'll make sure you get thrown out." She harshly whispered… " Why wait for Jack and Lex… why not go to Amber and get me thrown out right now?" " Because we are a tribe and we make our decisions together so when Lex and Jack get back you better start getting your stuff packed." And with that she left me.

I walked down the halls of the mall and into Sammy's room. He was lying asleep on his bed as usual… Maybe I'll go see Trudy. I walked up the stairs to her and Brady's room. " Hay Trudy" I said with a smile on my face." Not Now Gel " she yelled as she started tarring up her room. " What's wrong with you?" she looked at me with a forced smile on her face." Look Gel I can't find her, I can't find Brady…." Then she proceeded to push me out…

So Brady was missing weird…. I saw Amber walking by and ran over " Hay Amber have you seen Brady around? " " Yeah she is playing with bray … Why…?"

I didn't give her an answer as I went into the room and sat next to the four-year-old… " Hi Brady, your mom's looking for ya, What do you say we go and find her?" I said and she took my hand and we started to skip…

" Gel what are you doing with my baby get away from her!" a voice yelled causing Brady and me to immediately stop…

" We were just looking for you Trudy, " I said with a little bit of fear in my voice and a smile on my face. I looked down at the four-year-old and even she knew hat I was in trouble, oh boy…

Trudy rushed toward me and grabbed Brady from my hands, and held her to her chest. " Gel don't you Ever EVER touch my daughter again in fact don't you even come near her! " she screamed and she carried Brady to her room…

What's up with people today, I mean first I get chewed out for just being in the computer lab which Ellie calls suspicious behavior or whatever and Trudy who was going crazy looking for Brady decides that I kidnapped her because I was walking with her… these people are crazy…

T B C


	2. the universe is out to get me

Chapter 2: On my honor I swear … The Universe is out to get me

Ok so I'm sitting in my room and Ellie comes in "Why are you in my room Ellie" I asked her, this girl seriously freaks me out she's weird and she has a grudge for who knows where… " Why aren't you packed yet Gel? " She was pissed so why not make her madder right? "Well you see little miss nutcase incase you haven't noticed your boyfriend and Lex aren't back yet princess" I said with a smirk…. "Well that's where you're wrong so get packed!" the last part she yelled and through a bag at me…

What the Hell? Aren't those two spose to be in liberty or something…? I thought as I packed my stuff .I think somebody in the universe hates me either that or I just have really bad luck. So I had my bags packed and I set them on my bed as I went out to the café where I found them all staring at me. "Hay guys what's up," I asked with a smile. Yeah Gel mile as you walk to death row was the only thought that ran through my head as I look at them, Ellie was smiling she was freaking smiling. And so was Trudy. I can't believe this, this is bogus.

" Gel Ellie has suggested that you be forced to leave the tribe and this is your trial." Said Amber

"Ok" was all I could say I mean what do you say when someone wants to put you on trial without giving any reasons why?

Amber got up and started walking around then told me to take a seat, which of course I did. " Ok Everybody you know how this works so Ellie please state your reasons why Gel should go then everybody else will have a chance to say why she should got then Gel will have a chance to prove she shouldn't be ejected from the tribe" she said all of this then she leaned on the wall. Personally I just think Amber, like Lex just likes to lean on things.

Ellie then stood up and started to walk around. " Well first Gel has been seen suspiciously leaving the computer lab a lot. Is she even aloud to use them? And She cons Sammy into giving her his food. And she walks around here like she owns the place yet she doesn't even do anything to help out" she said then sat down then Trudy sat up. " Gel also Kidnapped Brady and watched me look for her." Oh no she didn't. "Hay I was looking for her too ask Amber, I asked her where Brady was and I went in there and got here while she was playing with Bray … didn't I Amber?" I yelled as I sat up and I felt Lex trying to push me back down and I sat back down once I was finished. " You little liar I know you took her," Trudy spat, "Trudy she didn't take her Brady was playing with baby Bray and Gel asked me where she was but didn't tell me why but she did ask then when they were in the hall she was taking her to you but you took Brady away before she could explain." She finished her speech and went back to leaning. And Trudy stood with her mouth hanging then sat back down.

Seeing as no one else was standing up I did… " Ok first of all how can you kick me out of your tribe if I'm not part of it? " I asked cuz that was the truth, how could they." Next Ellie technically there are no rules against being on the computer. Just cuz you don't think that I'm able to us the computer doesn't mean that I can't. And also I don't con Sammy into giving me his food, and anytime I did I apologized and shared my food with him later on when he was hungry. " I said and sat down…

"Gel what do you mean you aren't part of the tribe?" asked Amber and Sammy at the same time. This would not be good … "Ok think about it, you know nothing of me, I'm not on that wall of pictures that I had been looking at before and I haven't gone through any of the ceremonies. And to join a tribe everyone has to want you there but that's obviously not gonna happen so I'm cool with it but if yall really wanted me to go then I will Just say the word and I'm out of here but right now I'm going to my room" I said and walked down the stairs…." Gel GO!" yelled Ellie and I nodded. And yelled "fine" over my shoulder

I went into my room and changed my clothes, cuz if I'm going to leave I'm not going to be wearing a pink shirt and a frilly shirt. No way, I changed into some cargo jeans and red and black kneepads over the knee, with some tennis shoes that had graffiti all over them. And I had ripped my pink shirt and turned it into a pink vest then I had found an old and ripped black and gray striped polo with a sleeve down to my elbow, and a pear of gray cloth finger gloves. Then I found Sammy's Zoot hat and put it on backwards then I grabbed my pink bag and my computer bag, put them off and headed out the mall….

They were all standing there looking at me, " Hay Jack If you ever need to contact me go on your computer and search for two things. One is a document called How To Find Me. The second Is called ZWI it's a program you an use. Oh and they are both hidden files that you can only find by searching and you can't delete without lots of pass words, so don't even try. Oh and Ellie Screw You!" I said and I could hear Ellie growling under her breath.

I walked out of the gates and through the front doors and out into the city. You could here the shouts of 'ZOOT' and 'POWER AND CHAOS' all through the streets and I thought to myself… 'Gel today is the day your adventure begins today '


End file.
